[unreadable] The proposed project is to extensively reconstruct the 3rd floor of the Westem Building, occupied by the University of Washington, National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC), to create the highly specialized facilities needed to conduct infectious disease research using nonhuman primates (NHPs) that require a high level of security and biocontainment at an Animal Biosafety 3 level of containment, security and safety. The requirement to conduct infectious disease research has increased significantly during recent years. Very recently, public concerns over potential use of biologic agents in a terrorism context have spurred a national determination to develop effective countermeasures. Development of these countermeasures will require extensive efforts in many areas. These efforts will be greatly aided by the availability of specialized nonhuman primate housing and use resources that will allow rapid development of vaccines, diagnostics, and therapeutics. The University of Washington recently successfully competed for designation as one of several Regional Centers of Excellence (RCE) for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases. The WaNPRC is recognized as the nonhuman primate core within this RCE, and is charged with final, pre-clinical testing of vaccines in nonhuman primate model systems. This testing is critical to development of safe, effective vaccines, which may ultimately be designated to protect the human population. This proposed facility will form the nucleus for conduct of research on infectious disease agents, using NHPs, which have national security concerns and require high levels of biocontainment. [unreadable] [unreadable]